


Live Like This Forevermore

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [28]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, and have a good cuddle time, soft mornings together while they make breakfast, what can i say its soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke and Ashton spent a lazy morning together
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Live Like This Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no_clue_who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_clue_who/gifts).



> [Amanda's](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) no clue who anon sent me: "are you finishing that or....?" and/or "don't even think about it" for lashton. and you all know I can't resist writing lingerie Lashton so. please have some soft morning boys together
> 
> Title from Forevermore by The Maine

Luke wakes up to the sounds of Ashton humming, running his fingers through Luke’s curls. Luke rolls over onto his side and looks up at Ashton.

“Morning,” Luke mumbles. Ashton glances down at him, smile breaking out slowly on his lips, dimples popping. In the early morning light, he looks golden, skin glowing and eyes almost honey colored. Luke curls into his side, letting Ashton scratch at his scalp, sighing contentedly.

“You’re as bad as Petunia,” Ashton teases. Luke smacks Ashton’s thigh in response.

“Killing the mood.”

Ashton laughs, leaning down to kiss Luke. Luke pushes at his shoulders sending Ashton onto his back. Luke straddles Ashton, pressing soft kisses to his lips and cheeks. Ashton laughs, gripping onto Luke’s hips and squeezing. Luke laughs, swatting at Ashton’s hands.

“Ash stop! You know I’m ticklish,” Luke shrieks with laughter, squirming under Ashton’s hands. Ashton grins mischievously, sneaking his hands below the lace of Luke’s underwear and pressing into his hip bones. Luke shrieks again, trying to push himself out of Ashton’s hold. Ashton uses it as leverage, flipping them both over so that Luke’s flat on his back, gazing up at Ashton as he hovers over him.

Ashton stops, arms braced on either side of Luke, grinning down at him. Luke reaches up, pushing a black curl out of his eyes and tugging it behind his ear. In the light, Ashton’s eyes are hazel and glowing, smile soft. Luke smiles up at him, continuing to rub his thumb over Ashton’s skin.

“Hi,” Luke whispers up at him. 

“Hi,” Ashton whispers back. He leans down, kissing Luke softly. Luke eats it up, pulling Ashton in closer, pressing their chests flush as they keep kissing. It’s lazy and easy, with no purpose behind it other than to simply kiss. 

“You’re cute in my shirts, but I’m not going to have any shirts left if you keep stealing them.”

“Who says I want you to wear shirts?” Luke teases. Even if Ashton’s shirts are too tight over Luke’s broader shoulder, he likes them. They feel well-worn and loved, soft to the touch. They make Luke feel special and cherished when he wears them. 

“Well, if we get arrested for public indecency because I’m not wearing a shirt, you can tell management why,” Ashton says. Luke giggles, arching up to steal a kiss from Ashton. They kiss for a few more moments before Ashton finally pulls away, speaking up. 

“I promised you brunch didn’t I?” He says, gazing down at Luke. Luke’s a little dazzled looking at Ashton, seeing the open adoration and love on his face. He keeps playing with Ashton’s curls lightly.

“You did! With the fancy pancake shapes! And fruit!” Luke grins. Ashton rolls his eyes a little, but his fond smile gives him away. 

“Sweet breakfast for a sweet boy,” Ashton says. He ducks down for another kiss before rolling off of Luke and out of bed. Luke sighs, flopping onto his side and staring up at Ashton. 

“Hey.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you,” Luke says. Ashton snorts, leaning down to kiss Luke. 

“I love you too. Now come help me in the kitchen you brat,” he says. Luke laughs as Ashton leaves the bedroom, greeting Petunia when he realizes she’s in the hallway. Luke sighs, dragging himself out of bed and pulling on the shorts he keeps by the bed, soft and gray and covered in stars. Luke shimmies them on, leaves the bedroom to find Ashton on the stairs, carrying Petunia down. 

“And you say I spoil her,” Luke teases. Ashton flips him the middle finger, but makes no move to put her down until they’ve reached the ground floor. 

“Maybe I won’t make you pancakes now,” Ashton says. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Luke fires back. Ashton blushes, clearly caught out by the truth in the statement. Ashton just shots Luke another middle finger, heading into the kitchen. Luke laughs, following after him. 

Ashton’s already pulling things out of the cabinets and trying to set the kitchen up. They’d watched one too many cooking videos over the weekend and decided that they wanted to make pancakes in different shapes. They’re going to attempt to make them using squirt bottles with the batter. Luke doesn’t know if it will work, but Ashton has far more confidence in it than he does. 

Ashton pulls out the pans and the pancake mix from the cabinet. Luke grabs the eggs and milk from the fridge. Ashton heats up the pan they use, putting some butter on it to make it easier to use. Ashton starts the mixing while Luke grabs their little coffee pot, getting the bag of coffee they keep in their freezer to scoop it out. 

“Ground coffee? Getting fancy there Luke,” Ashton teases as he beats the egg in the bowl. Luke shrugs. 

“Thought we deserved the change is all. We have all this coffee that we barely use. Gotta spice things up,” Luke says, wiggling his eyebrows. Ashton dissolves into giggles, swatting at Luke as he finishes mixing the batter. He pours it into the bottles as Luke heats up the water. Ashton holds a bottle out to Luke.

“Fire away.”

“You trust me?”

“No, but it’ll be fun,” Ashton says. Luke laughs, pointing his bottle at the pan and trying to spray the batter into a heart shape. It turns out lopsided and uneven edged as it starts to cook. Luke wants to be sad about it, but Ashton’s laughing, waiting till it's brown before flipping it. He takes it off the pan, puts it on the plate. Ashton tries his own heart, more like a blob than a heart. Luke giggles when Ashton huffs. 

They keep going, trying to make hearts and flowers, their initials. All the pancakes are slightly uneven, less defined edges. Ashton keeps complaining about how easy the videos made it look, how it’s clearly not. Luke keeps giggling, giving him kisses on the cheek to make him feel better. Ashton always prides himself on how well he can cook. It must be killing him.

“At least they’ll taste good,” Luke reassures him as they turn off the stove once they’ve run out of batter, making sure the coffee’s ready.

“If you say so,” Ashton mumbles.

“Hey, you made them. They’re going to be amazing. We should eat outside. It’s nice weather out there,” Luke says, squeezing Ashton’s hand, smiling at him.

They make their way outside to the deck, bringing their plates of food, fruit, and mugs of coffee to the table they have out there. Petunia trots out after them, curling up at Luke’s feet once he sits down and gazing up at him, clearly begging for food. Luke tries to ignore her, instead looking up at Ashton.

Ashton’s cut his pancake into little bites, but he hasn’t made a move to start eating them. Instead, he’s pushing the blueberries around on his plate, coating them in the maple syrup and slowly eating them. Luke eats a couple bites of his lopsided heart, relishing in the sweetness of the syrup, the fluffiness of the pancakes. Luke’s not sure why, but they’re the best pancakes he’s ever had. Could just be because Ashton made them for Luke and Luke loves everything that Ashton makes him to eat. 

“Are you finishing that or…?” Luke trails off, making to stab a piece of Ashton’s pancake when Ashton’s been silent for too long, poking at his pancake. Ashton smacks his hand, glaring. Luke smiles innocently in response, eyes wide and innocent. 

“Don’t even think about it,” he snaps, stabbing the piece and sticking it in his mouth. Luke laughs, leans over to wipe a bit of syrup from his lips. He sucks his thumb in his mouth, grunning when Ashton stares obviously at his lips. Luke blows him a little kiss, laughing when Ashton huffs, rolling his eyes.

They eat in comfortable silence for a few moments, knocking their feet against each other under the table. The pancake hearts are lopsided and none of the shapes look like their shapes, but Luke’s never been happier. He’s eating pancakes with fruit with Ashton, sitting outside on their deck with Petunia at their feet. He’s so overwhelmingly happy, can’t stop smiling.

“Hey,” Ashton says, softly.

“Hey,” Luke replies.

“We should get married.”

“We already are silly,” Luke laughs. Ashton shakes his head.

“No, we should do our backyard wedding. We should do it soon. Like, put a date on it for Michael and Calum. We can invite Sierra and KayKay too. Make a little party of it.”

“Really?”

“I don’t want to wait any longer to be married to you. I want to call you my husband. I want to tell our friends how much I love you. I want to kiss you in front of everyone. I want to see you in your dress and dance with you in heels until your feet hurt and then I want to undress you later and see your lingerie. It’s nice weather for an outdoor wedding. I want to marry you under the sunshine and blue skies. Let’s get married,” Ashton says. Luke drops his fork, leaning over the table to take Ashton’s face in his hands and kiss him.

“Yes. Yes, god yes. I want to marry you so much. Let’s do it.”

“You already have everything don’t you?” Ashton teases, gripping onto Luke’s wrists and squeezing. Luke smiles, cheeks hurting from the force. 

“Of course. Who do you take me for?” Luke says, laughing. Ashton grins even wider, pressing another kiss to Luke’s lips. Luke goes around the table, collapsing into Ashton’s lap and snuggling into him. Luke knows they still have to finish breakfast, clean everything up, call their friends and arrange things. They still have to check if Calum’s ordained yet, set things up, plan out everything just to get married in their backyard, but for now, Luke rests his head under Ashton’s chin and sighs happily, closing his eyes. He’s happy and warm and in love. He could live like this forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
